The New Master of Fairy Tail
by KingOfTheWorld'sFanfiction
Summary: During the fight against Acnologia on Tenrou Island Natsu is flung away just before the island is destroyed, when everyone is thinking of disbanding only Natsu can pull everyone together to survive, follow Natsu and his journey along the Arcs only a little different such as Natsu and Mirjane have kids together


**The New Master of Fairy Tail**

 **Chapter One**

 **The New Master**

Natsu charged at Acnologia trying one last time to get the better of him but Acnologia grabbed him and threw him as far as he could so far he was nowhere near Tenrou island that's when it disappeared thought to be destroyed Natsu was shocked he swam and swam as fast as he could for the main land then ran and ran as fast as he could until he came face to face with the guild hall he slammed open the doors everyone was shocked at his sudden appearance

Macao walked over to him "Natsu what's wrong where are the others?" Natsu looked up at him with a desperate face "gone Tenrou Island was destroyed by Acnologia a dragon." Wakaba practically choked on his pipe "What do you mean gone?! How can it be gone" Natsu sighed "destroyed" Mira Jane stood up shocked Natsu looked at her "I'm sorry if only I'd been stronger I could have saved them!" He punches his fist through a wall in anger "Some Dragon Slayer I turned out to be!" Mira hugged him "You can't blame yourself at least you made it back home." Natsu nodded "But we should still look around the other islands others may have survived too!" Macao nods "good idea"

For the Next 3 Months everyone searched there were hundreds of search parties made up of different Wizard Guilds Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale Mermaid Heel even a few members of the Magic Council joined in the search but it was no use eventually people had to face the facts no one had survived Natsu and Mira were the worst of all Natsu felt guilty for not being strong enough and he felt worse because Mira didn't even blame him nobody did. Mira on the other hand couldn't help but think that if she had been there maybe she could have done something.

 **XXX The Fairy Tail Guild Hall XXX**

Natsu walked into the guild hall the morning after the search parties had been called off to find everyone drinking, smoking and in Droy's case eat his sorrows away Wakaba was sitting at a table with Macao "what do we do now?" Macao shrugged "I hate to say it but this might be the end of Fairy Tail" Natsu got angry at those words "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Macao spun around and saw Natsu and sighed "I'm sorry Natsu but face it we're finished our friends died in that blast it took all our best fighters Fairy Tail has never been this weak not since its founding and even then it wasn't in as bad shape as this! We don't even have a Guild Master!" Natsu sighed at the fact he made some good points then he got an idea "that just means we need to get stronger and I'll make sure we do!"

Everyone in the Guild was now staring at Natsu Macao was so annoyed at his optimism "How are you going to do that huh!? By becoming Guild Master?!" Wakaba thought for a moment "That's not such a bad idea actually" Macao looked dumbfounded "You're kidding right" Wakaba shook his head "No he might not be the most obvious candidate but he is the strongest right now" Alzak stands up and says "He's also the one who coordinated the whole search parties" everyone starts whispering among themselves "and survived Acnologia" Bisca adds everyone then starts cheering for Natsu

Natsu gets a little nervous "I don't know Master Makarov never thought of me as a candidate" Macao scratches his head then says "although I hate to admit it they're right unless you become Master it really will be the end of Fairy Tail" Natsu sighs then nods his head "Fine I'll do it" he looks around "Hey, anyone seen Mira?" Macao shrugs Natsu sighs "that's alright I think I know where she is"

 **XXX Magnolia's Cathedral XXX**

Natsu walks up to Mira who was staring at Lisanna's and the newly planted Elfman Tombstone's "Hey, Mira?" Mira is shocked to see Natsu "Natsu what're you doing here?" Natsu smiles "looking for you. They decided on the new Master." Mira frowns "Macao right?" Natsu shakes his head "nope me." Mira shocked "Wait really" Natsu frowns don't sound too surprised!" he laughs making Mira laugh then they both sigh Natsu walks over to Lucy's tombstone and sits down in front of it "Lucy was so scared, and I abandoned her what kind of person does that make me?"

Mira shakes her head "you can't blame yourself it wasn't your fault" Natsu turns and suddenly embraces her shocking her for a moment then she hugs him back "Natsu I don't know if I'd be able to survive this if it wasn't for you" Natsu smiles "yeah me either"

Over the next few months Natsu along with some other of the Guild Members did some remodelling making the Guild 5 Stories High introducing lodging for Guild Members, A Guild Master's Office Training Rooms for specific environments and specific magic Natsu also sent the higher ranking members on recruitment missions soon after an entire year had gone by and Natsu was finally going to confess to Mira

 **XXX Natsu's Office XXX**

Natsu is pacing getting more nervous as soon as Mira enters he jumps "Natsu what's wrong?" Mira asks confused Natsu takes a deep breath then nods "Yes well I have something I need to tell you." Mira gets a serious look "What is it?" Natsu takes a deep breath and says "I'm not that good and coming up with clever speeches or whatever so I'm just going tell you straight" Mira was looking more confused by the minute "Natsu whatever it is you can tell me" Natsu nods "I know I'm just terrified of what you might say but I need to tell you so here it is, Mira Jane I… I Love You!"

Mira Jane was silent for a moment then tears start falling from her eyes tears of joy she couldn't believe it the man she loves more then anything since her brother died was confessing to her this was bound to be one of the happiest days of her life "You… love me?" Natsu thinking he made her sad starts freaking out "Oh Crap! You hate me now don't you?! I knew this was a bad idea! Oh, I'm such an idiot!" Before Natsu could say anything else Mira Jane had grabbed him by the colour and kissed him they both spent an entire moment in bliss

The next 2 years were quite peaceful the got a few new members there was even a magical tournament created to decide the worlds greatest Guild but that's not all on the third year Mira Jane had gotten pregnant with a baby girl they named Lucy then on the fifth year she had a baby boy named Igneel. In the news Natsu read that Jellal had escaped and he laughed at it. During the sixth year Ivan stirred up some trouble.

Lucy comes running in crying "Mommy! Daddy!" Natsu looks up "What is it Lucy?" Mira smiles "What's wrong my little cherry blossom?" Lucy is crying "Bad men grabbed him while we were playing!" Suddenly the entire Guild grew quiet as a scary aura surrounded Natsu the same kind that used to surround Gildarts he smiled "Don't worry Cherry blossom I'll go get Iggy back"

 **XXX In The Park XXX**

Ivan smiles "so you came Master Natsu, What I tell you Fairy Tail is weak!" Obra snickers "Weak! Weak!" Natsu just smiles "Iggy you okay?" Igneel nods "uh huh." Natsu sighs with relief "you're lucky my son wasn't hurt Raven Tail!" Ivan shocked steps back "How… how did you know our name?" Natsu smiles "Oh, I know a lot more. Ivan, Nullpudding, Flare, Obra, Kurohebi. I also know your HQ is just beyond the great mountains in a wasteland"

Ivan gets angry "Yes, well we still have your son!" Natsu sighs "Iggy you can use it!" Igneel smiles as soon as he does he burns Kurohebi who was holding him and runs over to his dad "go re-join your sister and mother in the Guild" Igneel nods "sure thing Daddy!" He runs away then Natsu turns to Raven Tail and gives them a death stare but his stare is so severe that it forces everyone onto their knees he walks over to them sending chills down their spine. "Know the only reason I'm not killing you right now is thanks to the fact that my son is safe and sound, had anything happened to him and I'd be killing you all weather you hurt him or not!" He turns and leaves, Ivan takes his Guild away to try and gain the strength needed to fight Natsu head on

 **XXX One Year Later XXX**

7 Years had passed and that's when it happened Tenrou Island had been rediscovered a group of Mages went to investigate including Jet, Droy, Warren, Max, Anzac, and Bisca. Once they returned everyone was shocked

Makarov, Lucy, Happy, Cana, Gildarts, Wendy, Carla, Freed, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Erza, Laxus, Juvia, Lissana, Levy, Gajeel and Gray all have their jaws dropped "The Guild What happened to it!?" Makarov asked Max laughs "Oh, right the 4th Master did some remodelling and now it's bigger and better than ever we even have some lodging so Members can live here if the like" Alzac nods "yeah since you were all pretty much confirmed dead most of you will have to live here for a while" Makarov smiles "So who became the 4th Master was it Macao? Wakaba?" All shake their head as they enter to see Natsu ordering people around "alright we need to get these decorations done before they arrive this banquet is going to put all banquets we've ever had or ever will have to shame!" Everyone working shouts "Yes Master!"

Makarov looks star struck "Natsu?!" Natsu turns to see everyone "Gray, Lucy, Ezra, Master, Everyone." He smiles "Welcome home!" Lucy goes to hug him when they hear "Daddy!" Natsu turns to see Igneel crying "Daddy! Lucy's being mean she won't give me my Dragon toy back!" Natsu sighs "Okay, then well just need to get her, her own. Won't we? Lucy!" Natsu's daughter Lucy walks in hiding the dragon toy behind her back "Listen, Lulu if you want your own Dragon toy all you had to do was ask but it's not nice to steal from your brother okay?" Lucy nods

Everyone goes to say something when Gildarts hugs Natsu "Natsu! This is incredible now we both have a daughter!" Natsu nods "yeah, except you only found out after she's all grown up. I got to watch her first steps, first words, and all that." Gildarts over dramatically crying while hitting the floor "he's right, God damn it, he's right! I'm a terrible father!" Cana gives him a nervous smile. Natsu sighs "Gildarts, how about instead of taking ridiculously long missions you spend time with your daughter." Gildarts smiles "yeah, you're right! Thanks Natsu!" Natsu smiles

Gray scratches his head and looks around the Guild to see both new and old Guild members trying to figure out who he got Pregnant almost as if reading Gray's mind Gajeel wraps his arm around Natsu's neck "So Salamander? Who'd you knock up anyway?" Natsu getting nervous "Oh, um… you know." Before he could say anything Mira Jane came running into the room "Elfman! Lissana! Your home!" she embraces them in a huge hug then turns to her children "Lucy, Igneel come say hi to your Aunt, and Uncle." They both nod "yes mum." Everyone was dumbstruck all except Elfman he was just inches away from going full Beast Soul "Natsu You Bastard! I'll Kill You!" Natsu holds up his hand and shows him a ring "Easy, Elfy we're married!" Elfman goes from about to punch Natsu to embracing him "Welcome to the Family!"

 **A/N:** Lucy-H is Lucy Heartfilia or adult Lucy and Lucy is Natsu's daughter Lucy I might also refer to her as Lulu and Cherry Blossom

Lucy-H looks surprised "well he changed his attitude rather quickly" Elfman pats his chest "A real man, only has kids after he got hitched!" Lucy-H smiles at Natsu, and notices him avoid the Tenrou's groups gaze "Hey, Natsu are you avoiding us?" Natsu tries to hide a nervous laugh "What that's ridiculous!" obviously lying he says while looking away Lucy forces him to look at her so he turns from her then she forces him to look at her again this goes on for about five minutes until Lucy-H gets so annoyed she grabs his cheeks forcing him to stare straight into his eyes "What's wrong! Natsu!"

Mira Jane looks at her with a glare "You really haven't noticed?! He's ashamed of himself!" Natsu holds her hand "Mira please, don't." The Tenrou group looks confused "Ashamed?!" Makarov sighs before making a giant fist and punching Natsu "You Foolish Brat! Have you really been feeling guilty all these years?" Natsu stands up unaffected "yeah, I mean sure I got strong and stuff but I abandoned you guys!" Makarov sighs "you may be Master but your still just a kid!" Natsu groans Igneel looks at Makarov and asks without even knowing it wasn't the right place "Hey, Daddy is he the Daddy of the scary man!?" Natsu gets stiff and Mira covers his mouth but it was too late

Makarov was close to erupting with a fury "What does he mean?" Natsu laughs "Well, Ivan may have tried to harm my kids for some reason I think he wanted to use them as bargaining chips but I beat him and Raven Tail back before he even had a chance." Makarov furious and impressed "Wait, you mean you beat back Ivan! He's almost as strong as Gildarts!" he thinks for a moment then points at Gildarts "Gildarts! I order you to fight Natsu!" Gildarts nervous not wanting to get into a fight "No offense 3rd Master but Natsu's the Master now" Makarov shocked it finally sinking in how powerless he is now. Natsu sighs "Come on it'll be a great way to kick off the banquet don't you recon!" Gildarts sighs and shrugs "Fine!"

 **XXX Outside XXX**

Both Natsu and Gildarts are getting ready to face off each other the Tenrou group looking forward to see how much stronger Natsu had gotten not expecting him to beat Gildarts though Lucy-H "Ready? 3… 2… 1… GO!" as soon as she shouted Gildarts had landed on his backside no one even saw Natsu move it was so fast Gildarts was even shocked he got back up and charged at Natsu, but Natsu just blocked every single attack and knocked him on his backside again everyone murmured under their breath "He's beating Gildarts? How is that possible!" they all asked each other, the fight lasted five minutes and Natsu one without question showing the others just how far a gap Natsu had made in power between them.

Natsu smiled "Alright! Now before we kick this Banquet off, Lucy! Igneel!" Lucy-H looked confused until she remembered his daughter was named Lucy after her she looked at how serious they both got once he shouted their names "Fire Dragon Roar do it!" they both nod and punch their knuckles together "Fire Dragon: Roar!" as they shouted small compared to Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar's but big for them Fire Dragon Roars blast out of their mouths

Natsu clapped "Well done! You're definitely getting better! Alright! It's banquet time!" everyone cheers all except Lucy she saw just how much Natsu had grown she felt almost like a parent who had to travel and missed out on their child's childhood.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


End file.
